


Whatever Helps You Sleep at Night Is Certainly Beside Me

by TooGoodToBeBad



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Game(s), and sleeptalking too, does this have a plot?, sleepytime cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooGoodToBeBad/pseuds/TooGoodToBeBad
Summary: A very tired Sylvain and a very asleep Ingrid have a conversation in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Whatever Helps You Sleep at Night Is Certainly Beside Me

Castle Gautier was eerily quiet. Although that was probably because it was the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping. It would have been more concerning if he was hearing things, Sylvain thought to himself as he shrugged out of his heavy coat. He’d learned to tread lightly (one did not sneak out nearly every night for years without learning how to step quietly), and he did not want to wake any of the castle’s inhabitants.

Especially Ingrid. She was always grumpy when he woke her.

With a lone flame dancing at his fingertips acting as a guiding light, Sylvain carefully made his way up the countless flights of stairs until he was face to face with a stately set of wooden doors. With a hesitant push, the doors gave way, and he found himself peering into the darkness that cloaked his room. He could just make out her form on the other side of the bed, wrapped up in a thick quilt and curled up with a pillow hugged to her chest. 

He sort of expected to find her taking over the whole bed when he got back, so this was a pleasant surprise - there’d be no need to fight her for bedspace. The gentle call of sleep was weighing down on his eyelids, and he figured that feeling her wrapped up against him as soon as possible was worth a little scolding about sleeping in travel clothes in the morning.

The mattress sank as he rested his weight on it and flopped backwards into it. The crash of his head was stopped by a cloud of pillows, and his tired, aching body was soon swaddled in the coziness of his blanket.

Before he could close his eyes, the sound of someone shifting under the sheets teased at his ears, and a familiar warmth pressed up against him. A quiet chuckle escaped him as Ingrid’s hair tickled at his cheeks while she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

“You’re back early,” she mumbled, her words hazy and distant.

His voice was a reverent whisper. “Yep, I’m back early. Dimitri said-”

“Did you learn to cook like you promised?”

Sylvain had already made a thousand and one promises to Ingrid (all of which he intended to keep), but he was pretty certain that wasn’t one of them. He could make it, no problem. He just _hadn’t_. Yet.

“You said you would,” she continued, and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her and let his fingers brush her cheek and jaw. “You said you’d become the greatest cook in history.”

“Did… did I say that?”

He could feel her nodding against him. “You did, right before you flew off to Fhirdiad.”

That gave him pause. He most definitely did _not_ fly to Fhirdiad. Or promise to become the greatest cook in history. Nothing seemed to make sense to his very tired brain and very touch-starved soul until the faint and barely audible sound of her snoring filled the space in between them. The rise and fall of her chest and shoulders was a metronome that kept him from drifting off to sleep too soon.

Sylvain didn’t have it in him to lie to her, even while she slept. She’d definitely find out at some point, anyway.

“I’m sorry, Griddle,” he cracked the tiniest of smiles as he brushed loose strands of blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear. “I didn’t.”

The way she sighed in her sleep was strangely endearing to him in a way he didn’t think was possible. “That’s okay. I still love you. You know that?”

His heart caught in his throat, and her grip around him tightened ever so slightly. “Of course I do. And you know that I love you, right?”

He didn’t know it was possible for her to giggle in her sleep. Apparently it was, and it was such a bright and gentle sound that left him wanting more. “Of course I do,” her voice was all sorts of hushed now and her words were drifting off into the night sky. “You tell me everyday.”

“I wish I could tell you more.”

The room was quiet now, and Sylvain figured she’d drifted back off to peaceful sleep. In the midnight dark, he felt so at home tangled up in her. He’d never thought himself a particularly lucky person, but every day that he woke up next to her and every night that he crawled into bed beside her left him feeling luckier than ever. With trembling fingers, he brushed the hair out of her eyes and pressed his lips to her forehead. 

“I’m so glad you’re back home safe and sound,” she said. “I missed you. You were gone too long.”

“I wasn’t even gone a month,” he whispered back.

“Felt like a… long time.”

He couldn’t fight back the yawn that rushed past his lips. “I know. It felt longer for me. Maybe next time I’ll take you with me,” he chuckled. “Maybe next time, we could go somewhere. Just the two of us. How does that sound?”

There was a snuffling sound as she shifted and rustled the sheets underneath her. “Sounds nice. Let’s go somewhere nice. I’d like that.”

“It’s a promise, then,” he breathed before his throat tightened around voice and his eyes began to slowly shut. “Hey, Ingrid, I gotta go now, okay?”

“But you just got back,” she whined.

“I know. I know. But I’ll be back real soon. I’ll…” his voice trailed off, straining under the weight of much needed slumber. “I’ll always be here with you.”

“Come back to me as soon as you can.”

“I always will,” he kissed her forehead one more time before laying his head down and letting himself drift off into sleep. “I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Anyway, these two deserve to be soft every now and again. Expect a bit more with these two real real real soon.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this!


End file.
